Whispers From the Dark
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: Your OC sees red lyrium for the first time, and the old song is enthralling, drawing them nearer, making them forget about their goal. Gwyneth receives a shard of red lyrium from Kirkwall.


The box appeared innocuous, just one of many in the chests sent from Kirkwall. Solona's cousin Carver had sent it, a 'gift' for Satinalia. Zevran and Darrian had inspected the accompanying letter as only the best spymasters in Thedas could, ensuring it had not been opened. The words written on the pages were as dark as the whispers that the box emitted. The letter's subject didn't reassure.

_We started receiving this instead of our regular lyrium doses two weeks ago…_

_They don't realize that this drove BT insane, since he's been put in a home and V didn't tell anyone…_

_Most of the others weren't here when K-C M went insane from this stuff either… _

_M and V are using their connections to get me regular lyrium, I wouldn't touch the red with a ten foot pole…_

_The new K-C is growing suspicious…_

_AH and DH are going to get me out of Kirkwall after this is sent off to you, for my safety…_

_Please, please be careful with this, there's no telling how many lives have already been ruined …_

Gwyneth put the letter down next to the box, and rubbed her temple. Even if she started investigating now, she wouldn't be able to follow through. In less than a month, she would be gathering Nate, Oghren, Velanna, and Sigrun to make their way west. Alistair said the false Calling was getting fainter, like it was moving away from him, but curing him and her friends was still her first priority.

Solona stood next to her, brow furrowed as she looked at the carved wood. "What do we do about this, Gwyn?"

"I'm not sure. I think we should open this and then make a decision."

"Right. I'll stay back here and observe, just in case you need healing after. From what I understand from both Marian and Carver, it shouldn't affect you right away, but there's no way to know for sure."

"I think that's a good idea." Gwyn let out a frustrated huff, "This is one more thing on my plate that I won't be able to finish before I leave. Will you help your cousins after I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Then here goes nothing."

Gwyn unlocked and opened the box. At first, the tiny shard of glowing red seemed harmless as it sat in the lead-lined container. Tiny little flickers danced in its center, and she slowly reached for it. Solona made a noise in her throat, and Gwyn curled her fingers in to stop herself from picking it up. The backs of her fingers were warm, like the shard of crimson contained a flame within its depths.

As she gazed into the shimmering depths, song, both familiar and strange, began to fill her mind. The notes hummed across her nerves, making her shiver.

The music reminded her of the strongest of the Blightsong she had encountered as a Warden. Yet, if the Blightsong was the soft, high note of a violin, the Song coming from the shard of red lyrium was a cello harmonizing with it. The resonant music vibrated through her, calling to her, singing to her in the sweetest thrilling way.

The room around her faded until the only thing in her world was the flickering crimson dancing to the symphony of the Song. There was no future, no past, just the present. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Gwyn was panicking, trying to tear her eyes away. She needed to do… something… She couldn't remember what she was supposed to do.

Layered under the echoing melody, there were muffled noises. They became higher and more frequent as Gwyn felt herself falling into the crimson flames of song. Her hands warmed as the light drew closer to her face. She could feel the warmth of it on her lips, and she drew in a deep breath.

A Stonefist hit Gwyn in the chest knocking her backwards and sending her rolling across the floor. She lay on the thick carpet, gasping to catch her breath again. Pale and shaking, Solona stood over her, holding the blade of her staff to Gwyn's throat.

"Sol- what-" Gwyn wheezed.

The blade lifted away an inch. "It's been over an hour, Gwyn. You were just staring at the shard, and then your eyes started shimmering red. You… you grabbed the shard, and I started shouting and trying to pull it from you. It looked like you were going to swallow the shard, and so I-I-"

"Thank you, Sol."

Solona dropped the staff blade away and stepped backwards, sitting heavily in a chair. "What happened?"

"I think it's related to the Blight somehow. It was singing to me, like Blightsong, but not. This is worse, and if the Templars in Kirkwall are using it, Marian and Ser Carver need to know. And if either of them were delayed, they need to get out of there as soon as possible." She shivered as the notes of the Song began trickling along her body again. It was harder to block out than ever, the seductive glimmer drew her eyes back to it, an unwilling focus.

"Marian's not in Kirkwall, she's... somewhere safe. I'm not sure if Carver got out..."

Gwyn closed her eyes in relief. "Send a message to Carver as quickly as you can. Their friends need to remove him as soon as possible if he's still there. Tell the both of them to contact the Wardens in the Free Marches; they don't seem to be hearing the Calling and they can take _that _with them. I can't… I can't handle this, obviously."

Solona got up and grabbed the box from the desk. She edged up to the shard on the floor, and set the box on its side, using the tip of the staff blade to knock the glimmering crimson back into it, then slammed the top closed and threw the lock. Gwyn sighed in relief, the sudden silence a blessing.

"That thing scares me, Sol."

Sitting down on the floor, Solona took Gwyn's hand and held it as they both stared at the box, seeing not the wood grain, but the pulsing malevolence within. The women shivered, neither liking the implications.


End file.
